Bumblebee
by Tiberias
Summary: BeexSam fanfiction  Sam wonders about Bumblebee being mute.


Disclaimer - All characters are over 18.  
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me EnglishEnigma.

Bumblebee.

Bumblebee is a machine, an alien, a robot or as they like to be called he is an Autobot. He's my car, painted in bright yellow with black racing stripes. He's a Camaro, and inside you can smell the strong and dark scent of leather and something else that is totally Bee ... that is totally wild and alien. He likes to drive really fast, do tricks and steer while laughing like a crazy person because for him this is freedom.

Oh, I was forgetting to say that Bee can also be a human ... well sort of ... a hologram ... much more than that ... but more solid and, yes, nearly human if he's really focused. He's tall, about 6'0", with dirty blond hair. He has these bright, alive, sky-blue eyes that seem to spark everytime he looks at you.

He doesn't talk too much because he's almost mute. It was a war injury that made him end up like this and even though Ratchet tries his best to cure him, it doesn't seem to work in anyway.

Sometimes I find myself wondering how his voice would be but he just utters some sounds and talks through the radio. I would like to hear him speak my name ... how would it sound from between his lips? I don't know why but my heart starts to beat fast everytime I think about this, about him speaking and not being totally mute.

Suddenly a paper airplane flys a bit over my head landing on the table. I open it only to read, "It's Sunday come out to play with Bumblebee!" I raise my head toward the kitchen window and Bee is there staring at me.

"I have to study!" I yell showing to him a book. "Maybe later." He shakes his head and, climbing through the window, he enters. "You can go for a drive," I suggest watching him come toward me and, oh my, he's so handsome and sexy. He's simply wearing a ruined t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I want you to come with me," he writes down on a sheet of paper then, looking up, he just utters a strange sound like a wail.

"Ok," I give up. "Just a few hours. I have to finish this book." Smiling he walks past me grabbing my backpack on his way out. "No no noooo," I warn him. "Only a few hours so no backpack." I know him, and when you see him grabbing my backpack it means that we will probably be back at home in the middle of the night.

He wails again.

"I told you no, Bee!" I say grabbing my backpack "I'm sorry but I have to study and I don't have time for any of your adventures."

He goes back to the table to write. "Between school and Mikela you just can't find time for me," I read.

"Oh, look don't start that again!" I snap and suddenly I regret it. Bee just locks up his jaw and walks toward the window and, with a jump, he's outside. "Hey, Bee!" I yell rushing toward the window. "I'm sorry Bee."

He appears again at the window transformed into autobot form. "Hey...hey what are you doing it's still morning...Bumblebee don't be stubborn!" He just walks on one of my mothers flower beds. "Bee!" I scream looking in horror at all the crushed roses. "Stop that."

Then, uttering other sounds that don't sound friendly, he just transforms back into a Camaro. Racing away he disappears leaving behind a big cloud of smoke and dirt.

"Oh perfect!" I yell watching the empty street and I know that even if I try hard I will not be in the mood to study.

Around midnight I start to wonder when he's going to come back.

"Where are you, Bee?" I whisper softly, watching the empty garage from the window of my room. Mojo just lies on the bed sleeping and around two o'clock I slip in next to him. "Bumblebee," I cry hugging Mojo and deep inside me I know that I can't live without him by my side.

It's a deep secret that nobody knows, not even Mikaela. I love Bee ... I love my car ... I fell in love with a robot, a machine ... an alien. It's a feeling that started the first time that my hand caressed the Autobot logo printed on his horn.

When the war ended I was so happy that he decided to stay with me, I couldn't bare to see him go away ... far away from me. I think that Optimus Prime knows because sometimes he gives me strange looks and keeps repeating that Bumblebee is my guardian, yes, but also a robot.

My parents wish for me to get rid of my car because, "He's dangerous." My father keeps saying over and over, "What if he ... I dunno ... short circuits and goes crazy hurting you in the process."

I don't care what a single person thinks about my relationship with Bee, I just want him by my side ... I just want more ... I crave for more. It stings and burns, this kind of craving ... my desire for him is deep like an oily liquid that invades my brain ... dripping liquid inside my veins, running through me ... making me want more, I just can't get enough. It eats me alive and often I find myself sticky and wet in the morning. I just want him in a way that no human's ever had. He's a machine and a male but I crave for a taste ... to be swallowed alive by this strong desire.

Something wakes me up and I can't move because something heavy is on my chest. I look down only to see dirty blond hair and a pair of antennae that are tickling my chin.

"Bee." I smile softly feeling a wave of warmth and relief wash over my entire body. He slowly raises his head and looks intently at me.

"Sorry," he writes on my skin with the tip of one finger.

"Don't do that again ... please," I cry softly, feeling a tear slide down on my cheek. He just smiles sadly and wipes it away. "I can't live without you," I whisper in the darkness of my room while around us everything is still only silence and nothing else.

"Me too," he writes down on my skin and looking at me he wails a little like he's stressed for not being able to talk.

"I know." I smile a little "It's ok, I don't care," I assure him, kissing his temple. "I love you," I whisper against his lips and then he kisses me and I just get lost ... everything disappears between his arms and nothing exsists anymore.

"I love you too." I hear a voice in my mind and my eyes open wide ... I can hear him.

"Again," I beg. "Do that again Bee." He just kisses me again while his hands wander down caressing my legs and inbetween them.

"I love you Sam," he repeats, licking my lips. "Stay connected with me," he pleads.

"Always." I moan in pleasure as I feel his warm tongue lick my nipples. "You turn me inside out ... I want more, Bee. More of you."

"I'm here," he whispers, holding me like I'm ready to fall ... to get lost ... to disappear.

I cry with a mixture of pain and pleasure as his fingers enter me and I feel him connected, like he's entering my brain, marking me ... imprinting his essence in me.

"Sam," he calls me, and I shiver in pleasure. "Sam look at me." I lick my lips while caressing his antennae and he moans deeply.

"They are sensitive." I smile sliding the tip of my finger up and down. He nods, moaning. "They are part of me ... it's like a radar". I lick one of them and he just groans something that

I can't catch, his cock is against my hole and I want it in me. I want to feel him, to feel my Bee.

"Get lost with me," I moan, kissing him. Then my back arches when he enters me, my hands search for something to hold on to and one of his hands grasps mine. I'm falling ... no he's holding me ... protecting me like always, like he swore.

It's like a blinding light hitting me and I see and feel in a way that isn't human. Flames of light, pure light and his breath hot and wet against my sweaty neck while he pushes inside me. This is pure bliss as I watch him move over me. I study his body, his expression, his whole being.

"Sam," he calls me, over and over. "My Sam."

"Yours," I whisper back, sliding my hands on his back while kissing him deeply, and he lets me suck his tongue like it's the only thing that keeps me alive.

My little bed squeaks under our weight and his deep pushes, and I don't care if my parents wake up and hear us ... I don't care at all.

I cry out when I feel his teeth bite my neck and he sucks leaving a red mark, his mark. I'm sure that tomorrow I will have some bruises as I feel his fingers push deep into my hips trying to steady himself as he races toward his orgasm ... my Camaro.

And then it just happens, fast, wild and hard like a Camaro should be. He just opens his eyes wide and looks at me in surprise because I'm sure that this is his first time, and if he's searched through the web nothing can be described as perfectly as this. He stills and then cries out wordlessly as I feel him spurt inside me, a hot splash of semen and he shivers on me.

I convulse as blind light swallows me entirely ... his spark is revealed to me. I arch off the bed while coming, fingers scratching his shoulders trying to get a hold of something. It's hard and impossible to describe, it's like being eaten alive ... and you crave it. Then it's gone, that connection is there somewhere, just now in the background. I turn toward him.

"That was intense," I say softly, trying to catch my breath. He just smiles caressing my face and, pointing his finger toward the ceiling, he slowly writes in the air, "I love you."

"I love you too Bee," I reply taking his hand in mine knowing that I found a new way to hear him speak.


End file.
